Many compounds can exist in different crystal forms, or polymorphs, which exhibit different physical, chemical, and spectroscopic properties. For example, certain polymorphs of a compound may be more readily soluble in particular solvents, may flow more readily, or may compress more easily than others. See, e.g., P. DiMartino, et al., J. Thermal Anal., 48:447-458 (1997). In the case of drugs, certain solid forms may be more bioavailable than others, while others may be more stable under certain manufacturing, storage, and biological conditions. This is particularly important from a regulatory standpoint, since drugs are approved by agencies such as the U.S. Food and Drug Administration only if they meet exacting purity and characterization standards. Indeed, the regulatory approval of one polymorph of a compound, which exhibits certain solubility and physico-chemical (including spectroscopic) properties, typically does not imply the ready approval of other polymorphs of that same compound.
Polymorphic forms of a compound are known in the pharmaceutical arts to affect, for example, the solubility, stability, flowability, fractability, and compressibility of the compound, as well as the safety and efficacy of drug products comprising it. See, e.g., Knapman, K. Modern Drug Discoveries, 2000, 53. Therefore, the discovery of new polymorphs of a drug can provide a variety of advantages.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,635,517 and 6,281,230, both to Muller et al., disclose 3-(4-amino-1-oxo-1,3 dihydro-isoindol-2-yl)-piperidine-2,6-dione, which is useful in treating and preventing a wide range of diseases and conditions including, but not limited to, inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, and cancer. New polymorphic forms of 3-(4 amino-1-oxo-1,3 dihydro-isoindol-2-yl)-piperidine-2,6-dione can further the development of formulations for the treatment of these chronic illnesses, and may yield numerous formulation, manufacturing and therapeutic benefits.